Minnesota
Name: Jada Garcia﻿ Freelancer name: Agent Minnesota﻿ Other names: Minnie, Min, #9398﻿ Age: 27﻿ Sex: F﻿ Special abilities: fully fluent in Spanish﻿ Weapon(s): electromagnetic bow and arrow, shotgun, sword, grenades﻿ Allies: Jersey, Georgia, Utah, Rhode Island, Donut, Tucker, Caboose, Grif, Lopez, Carolina, Wash, Tex, North, York﻿ Enemies: Chairman, Space Pirates, Sarge (occasionally)﻿ AI: Zeta﻿ AI appearance: dark red, bares an eerie resemblance to the Director﻿ Partner: Agent New Jersey﻿ Love interest: Simmons﻿ Family: The Reds, Aideen (daughter)﻿ Skills: Intelligence, Technology, Demolition﻿ Armor: Mark VI﻿ Armor Colors: Silver w/ gold trim and blue visor﻿ Physical Description: Mexican descent, 1/8th Sangheili, slender, medium complexion, waist length dark brown hair, blue-hazel eyes﻿ Status: Active﻿ Mother of Invention Leaderboard Rank: 6﻿ Personality: Flirty, manipulative, humorous, smart, mothering, badass Minnie is the self proclaimed leader of the ragtag group known as the Intel Team. She is a complete and total flirt, often manipulating men to get what she wants or to distract guards during missions. Anyone who knows Minnie well also knows how much she loves destruction. Some call her insane, she calls it a form of art. Her skills involving technology show she knows what she's doing when it comes to explosives, easily able to predict how large an explosion is, how controlled it will be, although there is always the factor of her making a larger explosion than expected... or needed. She loves nothing more than screwing with people's minds, but she's also a sympathetic and caring person, often acting as the mother figure for Caboose. She is ambitious and tough, but in reality is a broken spirit with a notably dark past. She developed a strong attachment to the Reds, most notably Simmons, who she is romantically involved with. She also cares deeply for New Jersey, with whom she has a brother-sister like relationship. Bio:﻿ Early Life: Agent Minnesota was born Jada Christabel Garcia in Pine City, Minnesota to a Mexican immigrant family. Growing up in a bilingual household, Minnie was well educated in both her Spanish culture and American history. At a young age, Minnie lost her father, mother and unborn sibling in a car crash, leaving her traumatized with a deathly fear of riding in cars. She was later placed in a foster home. Minnie's foster parent was fairly abusive, often lashing out at Minnie in a drunken rage.﻿ Joining PF: The breaking point came on Minnie's prom night, where she was raped by her foster parent's boyfriend multiple times and nearly beaten to death. Minnie ran away from home and joined Project Freelancer, becoming Agent Minnesota. She was given an IQ test, and due to the rather high results, became a member of the Intel Team. After Agent Georgia went MIA, Minnesota was declared leader. Minnesota, along with her fellow Freelancers and partner in crime New Jersey, quickly rose to the higher end of the leaderboard. After learning of Project Freelancer's true intentions, she went AWOL shortly after the Meta began hunting down other A.I.s in order to protect herself and her own A.I. Zeta. She went to Chorus, living life as a drifter, going by the alias #9398 for several years until the Reds and Blues crash landed, at which point she found that two other freelancers, Wash and Carolina, had survived the Meta's onslaught.﻿ Love and Family: Minnie eventually became a honorary Red Team member, and despite not having the most respect for Sarge, she formed a deep bond with the Reds, seeing them as the family she had thought she'd lost. She became very close to Simmons, despite his fear of girls, and the two fell in love, beginning a secret relationship. After the war on Chorus ended, Minnie found and reunited with her partner, New Jersey. She and Simmons revealed their relationship to the rest of their friends, as well as discovered that Minnie was pregnant. She now fights with the New Project Freelancer while taking care of her and Simmons' daughter Aideen.﻿ Quote(s): "Curiosity killed the cat. And its owner. And her owner's roommate. And pretty much everyone else in the immediate area." "Dynamite. C4. Grenades. Anything? LET ME USE THE FUCKING EXPLOSIVES!" "You have no idea how important you guys are to me." "Better be careful playing this game, cause I don't play nice." "Pissbolting is a lot like bolting but with more to lose than just your life. Dignity mostly." "I WILL SMACK YOU WITH A FISH!" "“I'm a fucking Freelancer. All part of the plan bitch." "Oh, MAN! did you see that guy's face? I mean, it's gone now but did you see it?" “Don't run, it’s just a grenade, it's not gonna kill you. Oh wait.....”﻿